


A Poem to Castiel from Crowley

by sherlockbbcfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Crowley, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockbbcfan/pseuds/sherlockbbcfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wrote Castiel a poem! Sure, it's trying to turn him against Sam and Dean but it's a poem, right? I mean, that's got to count for something. Not a story just a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem to Castiel from Crowley

They’ll use you sweet angel,

That’s all they do,

They’ll trick you and spend you,

Play you for a fool,

They’ll hurt you and wound you,

Just wait and see,

They don’t care, darling,

They’re not like me.

 

They’ll deceive you, abuse you,

Then suddenly loose you,

They’ll just take what you give them,

They'll throw you away,

They’re colder than ice love,

But I relish the fire,

And for a small price,

I will melt them away.

 

An angel’s sinner,

That’s what I’ll be,

I’ll sit on your shoulder,

I’ll set you free,

But can’t you see?

You’ve sold your soul, angel,

You’re burning with me.


End file.
